


Don't Kick and Daydream Kids, It's Dangerous

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, PBG is a supportive friend, after soccer practice shenanigans, friend suggested the title who was i to object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Jeff, is, pun not intended, rather more spacey than usual, and PBG tries to get to the bottom of it.





	

Jeff seemed even more… well, for want of a better word, spacey than usual. Like seriously, he’d gotten hit with the ball like three times at practice, that was impressive even for him. And he'd hit Dean in the face more than once with misaimed kicks- once even not with the ball. 

So PBG decided to be straightforward for once and ask him what his problem was after practice. 

“So, Jeff”, he started. 

He was staring off into space, and not in a Jeff way, in an actually can’t focus way. He didn’t even seem to notice he was being spoken to. 

“Jeff, um, hello?”

Still no response. Wow, he was super out of it. 

PBG took a deep breath. “JOOF ARE YOU OKAY?”, he practically screamed.

And finally, Jeff seemed to snap out of it. He blinked a few times before looking at him “Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry I was just thinking about my boyfriend.”

Dead silence rang through the locker room. Maybe because everyone else had left by that point, but also partially out of sheer shock. “Your what?”

Jeff looked away, suddenly blushing a bit. “Um…”

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?”, PBG questioned enthusiastically. A smile broke out across his face as Jeff looked back at him. Lovesick, should have known it.

A sheepish chuckle. “Ah, sorry, thought I had…”

“Who is it?”, PBG pressed. “Someone I know?”

“Uh, yeah…”

He mentally sorted through candidates. “Someone from Hidden Block?”

Nodding, Jeff muttered something under his breath that PBG didn’t quite catch. 

“Oh, is it Ian?” Jeff shook his head. “Caddy?” Another head shake. “Um… Luke?”

Turning bright red, Jeff gave another hesitant chuckle. “Yeah…”

PBG’s chest swelled with an odd satisfaction and pride. Two of his best friends, making each other happy? It was really pretty great to know that.

“Nice! How did you two get together, anyways? And when, how long has it been going on?”

“Um, last night, club meeting, he helped me clean and I asked if there was anything I could do to thank him and he kind of just suddenly asked me to go out with him? And I said yes and we stayed up all night texting.”

He could completely imagine that happening, and he was tempted to just grab his friend by the shoulders and scream that he was super proud of him or something. 


End file.
